


Немного о подарках

by Rust_Doe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, i suck with tags, preslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rust_Doe/pseuds/Rust_Doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер всегда был альфой, даже если у него голубые глаза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Немного о подарках

\- Знаешь, Стайлзи…  
\- Я тебе врежу, если ты ещё раз так меня назовёшь, понял? – Стайлз смотрит на Питера поверх ноутбука и, честно, у него был нехороший взгляд.  
\- Питер, завали, - устало вздыхает Дерек, отрабатывая жим лёжа.  
Просто праздник жизни.  
\- Знаешь, Стайлзи, - все в комнате замерли, но реакции не последовало, - я вот всё думаю, что же тебе подарить. Голову уже всю сломал, - как ни в чём не бывало, улыбается Питер.  
\- Шею себе сломай, - советует Стайлз, - Самый прекрасный в мире дар.  
\- Фу, как некрасиво, - показушно морщится Питер.  
\- Некрасиво – это то, что ты пытаешься делать сейчас, - отзывается с пола Дерек, - Не тупи. Он тебе глотку вырвет.  
\- Вы о чём вообще сейчас? – спрашивает Стайлз, закрывая крышку ноутбука, - А, впрочем, нет, я даже знать не хочу. Не-не-не-не, не хочу.  
\- Вообще-то…  
\- Дерек, будь хорошим мальчиком, заткнись – видишь, молодой человек уже собирается уходить. Нашёл, что искал?  
\- Почти. На крайний случай, я знаю, у кого ещё спросить.  
Ах ты, Дитон, ах ты, сукин сын. Ну-ну.  
И только когда за Стилински захлопнулась дверь, Дерек, растянувшись на полу, ехидно заметил:  
\- Тебя Скотт разорвёт, если узнает, что ты подкатываешь яйца к Стайлзу.  
\- Ничего я не подкатываю, - отмахивается Питер, - Просто интересный молодой человек.  
\- Просто на «интересного молодого человека» не действует твоя магия-хуягия, - кивает самому себе Дерек, - Я его зауважал даже.  
Один, два, три, четыре, начал считать про себя Питер, я альфа, когда я поднакоплю сил, то выпущу тебе кишки, девять десять.  
\- Как будто ты бы отказался.  
\- Стайлз в стае Скотта. Он его советник. Да и Кора тебе не позволит.  
Кора. Совсем чужая племянница. В детстве так же, как и Лора любила запускать в небо самолётики и смотреть, как они разбиваются о землю.  
Питеру хочется сказать, что когда он вернёт себе силу, то ему будет нипочём ни Кора, ни сам Дерек.   
\- Это моё дело. Потенциал Стилински тратится впустую, а мог бы сослужить хорошую службу.  
В мгновение ока Дерек оказывается на ногах и впечатывает Питера в стену, одно большое торнадо.  
\- Я не позволю разжечь войну с Макколлом, ясно тебе? Чего ты хочешь? Власти? До сих пор бесишься, что не альфа? – рычит Дерек, кажется, даже брызжа слюной. Настоящая псина, - Тебе никогда не быть не то, что альфой, полноправной бетой в этой стае!  
Я альфа, мечется мысль внутри черепной коробки Питера, я альфа, и раздавлю тебя, как червя.  
Дай мне только время.  
Во время пожара, когда сила покинула Талию, на пару секунд Питер успел ощутить эту мощь, эту энергию, эту чистую магию. И когда его лёгкие заполнились угарным газом, тогда сама жизнь начала покидать его, вместе с этой силой. Жизнь осталась, а право альфы нашло Лору.  
Когда он убивал девушку, нет, всё ещё ту девочку, которой помогал с геометрией, которая плакалась ему после первой несчастной влюблённости, которая выросла у него на глазах… Нет, он не вспоминал эти моменты. Он ощущал эйфорию, разливающуюся по жилам и не думал ни о чём. Волк думал за него.  
Малодушно. Но цель оправдывает средства, как говаривала бабуля.  
На следующее утро, стоя в ванной и пытаясь выбрать между бритвой и лёгкой щетиной, Питер уходит в релиз как-то незаметно для самого себя. Лишь наткнувшись взглядом на бирюзовую радужку, он одёргивает себя, но ему чудятся маленькие алые всполохи в синеве глаз.  
Всего на секунду.  
И тут на Питера накатывает. Он сгибается от смеха пополам и садится на бортик ванны, не доверяя ногам.  
Он уже знает, какой подарок сделает Стайлзу на следующее Рождество.  
Самый прекрасный в мире дар.


End file.
